This invention relates to automatic tool changers for machine tools which have rotatable spindles that are adapted to receive toolholders and to clamp the toolholders therein. In the past, many different types of automatic tool changers have been devised for such machine tools but they have been relatively complex and expensive and have been powered by electric or hydraulic drive means. Hydraulic units often leak and create housekeeping problems and also are noisemakers. Due to their complexity, these prior art tool changers have also been subject to a relatively high degree of malfunctions.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a tool changer which is simple in construction, low in cost, and able to perform the tool change operation without the use of hydraulic power or electric motors.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.